


The Party Trick

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Peculiar Use of Cum, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Sir Crocodile accepts an invitation from Donquixote Doflamingo and regrets it almost instantly.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	The Party Trick

**Author's Note:**

> \- There was a conversation about "What if Doffy could use his cum like silly string or w/e" and this happened  
> \- I'm so sorry

“I certainly hope you didn’t invite me here just so I could watch you jerk off.” Crocodile was cursing himself for being stupid enough to accept Doflamingo’s invitation - even though his visits always came with free drinks and complimentary cigars. He sat in a velvet-upholstered chair in a hideous shade of fuchsia, watching his host on the bed. “If I wanted to see something like this, I could do it myself in front of a mirror at home and have a far better viewing experience...with company I actually enjoy.”

Snickering interrupted the heavy, panting breathing coming from the direction of the bed. Crocodile couldn’t see very well in the hazily-lit room, and he was grateful for that. “Company you actually enjoy? That’s a good one.” There was a pause, and then the heavy breathing came right back, accompanied by slick noises that cut through the air. “If you wanted to pull your chair a little closer for a better look, nobody would blame you.”

Crocodile sighed, picking up his cigar from the low table beside him and puffing on it a few times. “Not even you have enough alcohol to drive that image from my mind.” He had barely put the cigar back down when both his chair and the table jerked forward, moving of their own volition to the foot of the bed, his knees brushing against the frame. Crocodile sighed again, louder, looking away from the sight in front of him as he took a drink. “I can see you care so much.”

“Can’t just bring you here and let you miss the show.” Flopped on his back on an offensively garish duvet of bright pink feathers, Doflamingo was splayed out in a position of indulgent bliss, naked except for his sunglasses. He was working his cock urgently with wet palms, and Crocodile could see it bobbing up, the large head brushing at his belly with every stroke. There was no denying it was impressive, but he wouldn’t give Doflamingo the satisfaction.

“Hm.” He took another drink. “Well, fine then. Hurry up and finish so I can leave.”

Another bout of snickered laughs, and the pumping increased in pace, hands moving up and down in a flurry. Crocodile watched the muscles in Doflamingo’s abdomen tense, glistening with sweat and god only knew what else. “You want me to _finish_ , is that right?”

Crocodile let out a groan. “Excuse my phrasing -”

“No no  _ no _ . That’s just what I had in mind.” The jerking and pumping reached a frantic fever pitch and suddenly Crocodile realized Doflamingo had pressed his cock up and away from his belly, aiming it squarely at him. Its purple head throbbed ominously, and Crocodile could see Doflamingo grinning at him from behind it. 

There was no time to react in the slightest when Crocodile felt the first spurt hit him square in the face, the force flinging it from forehead to chin. His mouth had been open with a half-formed swear he hadn’t had time to shout, and he felt some splatter on his tongue. The following spurts landed on each shoulder, on his chest, all over him. Even as more was coming, he could feel what had already soiled him moving around, coiling and forming foul, festive streams. Still lounging on the bed, Doflamingo was moving his fingers as his smile spread wider and wider, sweat beginning to drip down his face as the veins in his forehead pulsed. So _this_ had been his intent all along. 

Outraged, he immediately got to his feet, knocking over both his chair and the table. His half-empty glass shattered on impact with the floor, and ashes stained the carpet as his cigar rolled away and under the bed. What had been annoyance was now pure rage as he glared down at Doflamingo, still spread out obscenely over the feathered duvet. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you where you lay.”

He’d barely finished his sentence when his body jerked forward, pulling him directly on top of Doflamingo’s naked form. The smell of his skin was salt and blood, and Crocodile could feel his sweat soaking into his clothes the longer he lay, unable to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the cum that had landed on him wrapping around his neck, his shoulders, his arms, binding him fully. Crocodile gave an experimental jerk of his arm, and found he couldn’t move it at all, in any direction. 

“Cum strings are a new, revolting low - even for you,” Crocodile hissed, feeling his face heat up.

“Just for you. Do you like it?” Beneath him, he felt Doflamingo’s fingers bending and flexing, and the cum that bound him tightening. His shirt was being unbuttoned, and he felt teeth grazing the skin of his chest. “I think I almost missed you while you were locked up in Impel Down.”

“You’re going to wish I was still there,” Crocodile threatened as he felt a hand undoing his pants, fingers tickling against the sensitive skin of his abdomen. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Crocodile’s head was inclined down and he found himself staring right at Doflamingo, his furious face reflected in the lenses of his sunglasses. His grin was wide and mocking, and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. “It’s your turn first.”


End file.
